warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Orc Shamans
}} An Orc Shaman is a living conduit to Gork and Mork and can wield such arcane might that even the crustiest old Warbosses have to be impressed. Overview The power of a Shaman comes not just from the Winds of Magic, or 'da Great Green' as the greenskins know it, but also from the raw energy radiating from their fellow Orcs. As they advance into battle, the Waaagh! energy rises, allowing a Shaman to focus that force through the power of his mind. What erupts out of the Shaman are spells as brutal as the Orcs themselves. Shamans have been known to cause a foe's brain to burst out of his skull, to shoot death beams out of their own beady eyes or to summon an almighty green foot from the skies to stomp and squish any unfortunate enough to be underneath. By using the awesome power of greenskin magic to destroy an enemy, Orc Shamans earn the right to their eccentricities. While an Orc Shaman can mystically squash a foe in a variety of ways that make greenskins cheer, his is at times unable to attend to his own bodily needs. It is as if being so close to the powers of the greenskin gods is enough to unhinge a Shaman's mind. Inarguably Shamans are a bit mad, being prone to trances and sudden spasms of fitful dancing. This embarrassing behaviour can cause scenes around the camp that are awkward at best. Orcs typically look the other way in such moments and many Black Orcs refuse to even acknowledge a Shaman's presence. It is hard to ignore the kind of hooting and arm-waving employed by an Orc Shaman, but the battle-hardened, no-nonsense green-skinned warriors go to great lengths to do so. The sight of a Shaman hopping about a disgruntled (and frankly disgusted) Warboss is not unusual. Such actions are naturally upsetting to a race that solves its problems with the application of swift and severe violence, but all Orcs know it is bad luck (and dangerous) to kick a Shaman. It isn't that a Shaman might leak green lightning bolts from his eyes (although that does happen); it is more that the superstitious greenskins are sure that Gork and Mork are watching. It is best not to abuse the favoured of the gods, and so the Shaman's outlandish behaviour is tolerated with a rare and unusual patience. Woe to any Goblin caught smirking at such buffoonery, however, for Orcs have free reign to kick them both hard and far. The superstitious Savage Orcs observe even more rituals, and put up with even more bone-rattling, feather-waving dances by their mumbo-jumbo-chanting Shaman. As the Shamans provide the magical warpaint that protects them, such activities are generally accepted. If there is any kind of chance that the magic ju-ju will work, the Savage Orcs will put up with any amount of shamanistic prancing. Miniatures Orc Shaman Foot and Mounted.jpg|7th Edition. (Orc Shaman - On Foot / On Mount War Boar) Savage Orc Shaman Mount on Warboar (4).jpg|6th Edition. (Savage Orc Shaman Mount on War Boar - Front) Savage Orc Shaman Mount on Warboar (5).jpg|6th Edition. (Savage Orc Shaman Mount on War Boar - Back) Savage Orc Shaman Mount on Warboar (3).jpg|6th Edition. (Savage Orc Shaman Mount on War Boar) Orc Shaman (1).jpg|6th Edition. (Orc Great Shaman) Orc Shaman (2).jpg|6th Edition. (Orc Great Shaman) Savage Orc Shaman (1).jpg|6th Edition. (Savage Orc Great Shaman) Savage Orc Shaman (2).jpg|6th Edition. (Savage Orc Great Shaman) Savage Orc Shaman (3).jpg|6th Edition. (Savage Orc Great Shaman) Savage Orc Shaman (4).jpg|6th Edition. (Savage Orc Great Shaman) Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Orcs & Goblins (6th Edition) ** : pg. 27 * : Warhammer Armies: Orcs & Goblins (8th Edition) ** : pg. 35 * : Total War; Warhammer es:Chamán Orco Category:Greenskin Military Category:Greenskin Religion Category:Orcs Category:Shamans Category:O Category:S Category:Anointed